The Last Battle (House Item)
| altname =The Last Battle| }} Book Text This book is titled "The Last Battle ". It appears to be a creation myth as told by a Minotaur. When it is to end, Sky and Earth would wage endless war against each other. As one side gained the advantage, the other side would steal it away from the other. This would continue until both agreed to one Final Battle. Sky made its champions to fight against Earth, and Earth made its champions to fight against Sky. Earth thought long and hard and created its champion. Taking only from Earth and placing no Sky within its creation, Earth breathed its own essence into its warriors. Sky watched Earth, and being ever jealous, stole some of Earth to put in its champions. Earth was smarter, for there was not much room for Sky's essence in its creations. And thus, the Minotaurs and the Valkyries were created. As the Final Battle would begin, the Minotaurs would win every battle. Soon enough Sky realized it was about to lose, the great act of treachery was performed. Sky hid away its champions to stall the battle. Earth seeing this, stole a piece of Sky when it wasn't looking and showed the Minotaurs how to use Sky against its champions when the battle would resume. And thus, Magic was made. The Kings would watch as the Minotaurs were given everything and they, Earth's first companions, were given nothing. Having a piece of Sky within them, they felt jealousy just as she did. The Kings reached out and stole most of the Minotaur's Magic, upon which Earth banished the Kings into a circle of hidden places. And thus, the Evil Ring was made. Thinking this was a sign of weakness on Earth's part, Sky brought forth the Valkyries once again. Continuing to cheat during the Final Battle, Sky summoned forth all of its strength and blew away all of the Earth's many, many companions. All that remained on Earth's body were the Minotaurs and the Valkyries. And thus, the Last Two were made. As the two champions fought, so would Earth and Sky. Watching as both champions were about to end in a draw, Sky launched a daring assault upon Earth. Opening all of its old wounds, Sky began to bleed upon Earth hoping to drown the Minotaurs. Earth was ready for this trick and formed a shield. The blood of Sky and the shield of Earth would become merged as one. And thus, Ice was formed. Sky could no longer reach Earth and Earth could no longer reach Sky, for Ice separated the two. Knowing that Sky could no longer touch Earth in anger, its anger raged out of control. Getting more and more angry, Sky spun itself into great circling storms until finally it could not undo the great knot it had tied itself in. And thus, the Great Maelstrom was made. Earth could no longer reach Sky and Sky could no longer reach Earth, for Ice separated the two. Knowing that Earth was prevented from lashing out in its anger, it began to boil and stew in its frustration. Its anger would rumble and rumble, tearing itself apart. When the anger subsided, Earth had crumbled until it was only a tiny portion of what it used to be. And thus, the Final Land was made. Knowing the Last Battle could not be won by cheating, allowing only for the champions to decide the outcome, Sky became spiteful. Reaching over to one of its original companions, Sky squeezed it until it burst, raining pieces of a Moon down upon the Ice. And thus, the One Moon was made. And now the fight continues. The Valkyries are the champions of Sky and we Minotaurs are the champions of Earth. The Final Battle will be fought until there is only one victor. And since we Minotaurs have more essence of Earth than the Valkyries have of Sky, it is only a matter of time before Earth prevails and the Valkyries are destroyed. Credits